


New Friends and New Enemies

by Vicky



Series: Through The Years [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered what would have happened if they hadn't stumbled onto the Genii's true nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends and New Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Sparktober Bingo Card, for the prompt 'Underground'.

Silence fell upon them, but John could almost hear the wheels turning in Elizabeth's head. He didn't call her on it immediately, though, as a lot was going on in his mind as well.

He wondered what would have happened if they hadn't stumbled onto the Genii's true nature. They had certainly been fooled by their farmers' appearance, and they had been fooling everyone, including the Athosians, for years. Now that the facade had fallen, he couldn't help but wonder what it would mean for the Galaxy.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Elizabeth asked, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"I'd be really surprised if we don't. If I believe Cowen's words, we're enemies, now. And we have one up on them. I don't think they'll just try and settle the score. They'll want to take from us more than what they lost."

"That's not a reassuring thought."

"No, but it's the truth."

"You should be even more careful when you're off-world. And we should brief the other teams on the Genii as well, just to be on the safe side."

"We will. I hope that the little we know of them will be enough to prevent an off-world attack. Though I have to say that I wouldn't be surprised if they lied low for a while, and wait for the perfect opportunity to attack one of our teams."

"You might be right. I guess that the saying is wrong, and that having a common enemy doesn't make us be friends."

They stayed silent for a long while, musing over Elizabeth's words. They had their hopes up with the Genii, once they had found out who they really were. They had thought that they found a useful ally against the Wraith. They had been wrong, they had been deceived. Now they were back to square one; they were the only people, as far as they knew, powerful enough to take on the Wraith.

"We seem to do this a lot," Elizabeth's voice break the comfortable silence that had surrounded them.

"Do what?" he asked, confused by her words, and pretty sure that they didn't have a link to their previous conversation.

"Find ourselves on the balcony after long days," she clarified her meaning.

"Oh that! Yes, we do. Even though the first time we came out here isn't the best memory."

"Oh, I don't know," she started, surprising him. "It was a first for us. The first time we went on the balcony, and our first fight. These are important milestones, I think."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Though, I have to say that I definitely prefer tonight to this first day."

"So do I."

They smiled at each other, before returning their gazes to the night sky.

Today had just been like any other day in Pegasus, with new friends and new enemies. Today, they had learned that be wary of those who appear to be the weakest, because they could turn out to be one of your worst enemies.

But for tonight, they would be able to get a few hours of rest, and put behind them the fiasco with the Genii.

 

Fin.


End file.
